A number of cooled catheter systems have been developed for treating tissue in a cardiac setting, either to cool the tissue sufficiently to stun it and allow cold mapping of the heart and/or confirmation of catheter position with respect to localized tissue lesions, or to apply a more severe level of cold to ablate tissue at the site of the catheter ending. In general, the range of treatments which may be effected by a cryocatheter is comparable to the range of applications for radio frequency or thermal ablation catheters, and in particular, these instruments may be configured to achieve either small localized ball shape lesions at the tip of the catheter, or one or more elongated linear lesions extending a length of several centimeters or more along the tip. The latter form of lesion is commonly used to achieve conduction block across a region of the cardiac wall so as to sever an aberrant pathway over a length, preventing conduction across the region, in order change the cardiac signal path topology, for example, to eliminate a faulty pathway responsible for atrial fibrillation or a tachycardia.
A cryogenic device uses the energy transfer derived from thermodynamic changes occurring in the flow of a refrigerant through the device. Various fluids with low operating temperatures (such as cryogens or cryogenic refrigerants) have been used in the medical and surgical field to treat such tissue aberrations. In general, a cryogenic device uses the energy transfer derived from thermodynamic changes occurring in the flow of a cryogen therethrough to create a net transfer of heat flow from the target tissue to the device, typically achieved by cooling a portion of the device to very low temperature through conductive and convective heat transfer between the cryogen and target tissue. The quality and magnitude of heat transfer is regulated by the device configuration and control of the cryogen flow regime within the device.
Structurally, cooling can be achieved through injection of high pressure refrigerant through an orifice. Upon injection from the orifice, the refrigerant undergoes two primary thermodynamic changes: (i) expanding to low pressure and temperature through positive Joule-Thomson throttling, and (ii) undergoing a phase change from liquid to vapor, thereby absorbing heat of vaporization. The resultant flow of low temperature refrigerant through the device acts to absorb heat from the target tissue and thereby cool the tissue to the desired temperature.
A number of different fluids have been used for the coolant component of cryotreatment catheters, such as a concentrated saline solution or other liquid providing some degree of thermal conductivity and heat capacity. However, typical refrigerants and their respective refrigeration systems may be limited in their thermal conductivity and/or capacity to remove heat, either because of their particular thermal properties or because of insufficient temperature reduction prior to delivery of the refrigerant to a catheter.
To some extent these considerations have been addressed by using a phase change material as the cryogenic fluid, and arranging the catheter such that the phase change, e.g., from a liquid to a gas, occurs in the treatment portion of the catheter tip. Another possible approach is to employ a pressurized gas, and configure the catheter for cooling by expansion of the gas in the tip structure. However, owing to the small size that such a catheter is required to assume for vascular insertion, or the awkwardness of handling a cryogenic treatment probe generally, the design of a safe and effective coolant circulation system which nonetheless dependably provides sufficient cooling capacity at a remote tip and minimizes treatment times while increasing ablative lesion depth and quality remains a difficult goal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coolant system consistently, controllably delivering coolant to a treatment device with a cooling capacity that minimizes treatment time and improves the depth and quality of treatment.